getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Phone
Video Phone Lyrics Candy: Shawty, what yo name is? Them hustlers keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me So press record, I'll let you film me Candy with Angelina: On your video phone, make a cameo Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video If you want me you can watch me on your video phone Candy: I love how you approach me Fresh white with your pants hangin' grown man low Everything you sayin' soundin' good to me No need to convince me anymore Swag up, it's right, one blade, it's tight And I smell your cologne in the air Baby you doin' somethin' right You just cancelled every other man here You say you like my bag and the color of my nails You can see that I got it goin' on I wanna make sure you remember me So I'ma leave my number on your video phone I got no time for frontin' I know just what I'm wantin' If it's gonna be you and me When I call, they better see me on your video screen Them hustlers keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me So press record, I'll let you film me Candy with Angelina: On your video phone, make a cameo Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video If you want me you can watch me on your video phone Angelina: You my phone star And I'm happy when my lights flashin' 'Cause you on my receiver Hubba, hubba Honey, baby is so sexy that he should win an Oscar And when you miss me, just remember that I always got you with me I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando I'ma put you in my movie if you think that you can handle (Candy: Can you handle it?) Candy and Angelina: I know you like that (Candy: Can you handle it?) Turn you into a star, I got it like that (Candy: Can you handle it?) Baby don't fight it, (Tell 'em, B), 'cause when I miss yo call (Candy: Can you handle it?) I hit you right back on my video phone (Candy: Can you handle it?) Them hustlas like my fashion (You wanna video me?) They like the way I'm walkin' (You like what you see?) You sayin' that you want me (Go on and video me) So press record, I'll let you film me On your video phone, make a cameo Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video If you want me you can watch me on your video phone Angelina: Can you handle it? Can you handle it? (Tell 'em, B) Can you handle it? Can you handle it? Candy (Angelina): You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) You wanna video me? (Can you handle it?) You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) Go on and video me (Can you handle it?) You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) You wanna video me? Candy: You know them Gs, they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston, to New Orleans When they see me, they be like "Yo B, let me call you" You breakin' my focus, boy, you cute and you ballin' You like it when I shake it? Shawty on a mission, what yo name is? What, you want me naked? If you likin' this position you can tape it on your video phone Hustla keep on talkin' You like the way it's poppin' You sayin' that you want me Press record and baby, film me Candy and Angelina: On your video phone, make a cameo (Film me) Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you (Film me) Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video (Film Me) If you want me you can watch me on your video phone Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh (Candy: If you want me you can watch me on your) Video phone Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs